


I’m not a princess and I swear I don’t need saving

by stellacanta



Series: Cornyx week 2k19 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Day 6 Prompts: “I’m too old for this.” | Captured | Cor gets an unexpected assistant (it’s Nyx)It was bad enough that Cor somehow managed to get captured by a pair of sleepy-looking guards on what was supposed to be a simple solo mission. He didn’t need a stray kingsglaive trying to act as his knight in shining armor on top of that.(Now if he could just get his hands out of the knot they were tied in.)





	I’m not a princess and I swear I don’t need saving

**Author's Note:**

> ooof this is a day late, sorry about that guys orz

Cor growled in frustration when the rope around his wrist only seemed to get tighter when he tried to slip one hand from out of the ropes. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. It was just like he was taught in training, the more stressed he was, the longer it would take to get out of this situation. All he needed to do was calm down and  _ focus _ .

He took a few deep breaths to get a sense of what was in the room and to reflect on how he even got in this situation. This was supposed to be a simple closed and shut mission. Locals had noticed a sudden spike of activity at the base, and there was suspicion that the Nifs were using it for either some kind of research, or as a way to dramatically ramp up their firepower. No one was clear on exactly  _ what _ the Nifs would be interested in researching on Lucian soil, but, whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

Cor, being one of the most experienced Crownsguard members, had been assigned to figuring out what the Nifs were doing at the base and sneaking out whatever research material, if there was any, that he could get his hands on. It was supposed to be an easy mission, and, in the beginning, it was. He had even managed to get his hands on a few reports alluding to some kind of war machine when he had been spotted by a pair of sleeping looking guards who had decided to ditch their position for a smoke break. 

Hence why he was now stuck in this trailer, tied to a chair. Fortunately for him, the idiot guards who caught him didn’t think it was necessary to stay in the trailer with him. Last he heard, they were going off to try to contact their superiors on what to do with their newfound prisoner. The pair hadn’t even thought to search him for any dangerous contraband that he could use to get out of this situation. 

No matter, their loss was his gain. He took another deep breath and tapped his fingers against each other as he tried to think about how to get out of this situation. Cor wasn’t exactly an unknown entity to the Nifs. It wouldn’t take long before they figured out they had the marshal of the crownsguard on their hands, and not just any old soldier. He still had access to the armiger, but, well, the room was cramped and his katana was rather long. Plus, there was the whole issue of angling everything just right.

(In the back of his mind, he could almost hear Regis chiding him that it wasn’t just access to the armiger that he had received as a result of his link to the king. And, shouldn’t he be trying to practice his elemancy? Regis would like it very much if he wasn’t the  _ only _ person in the retinue who could use elemancy and, oh, weren’t ropes susceptible to burning? He ignored that voice in his head, it was just as annoying as the real Regis’ voice.)

The metal chair had a horizontal back that was just too high for him to reach comfortably, as stupid as the guards were, they did know their knots, but he tried anyway. He swore when he heard a commotion outside the trailer and began to saw furiously at the ropes. The commotion was getting louder and- the door opened to a familiar looking Kingsglaive who looked way too smug for Cor’s liking. “You?”

“Aww,” the Kingsglaive who Cor only recognized by face but not by name replied with a pout. “You’re not happy to see my handsome mug?”

Cor scoffed. “I would have much preferred to see someone competent as my rescuer.” He continued to saw at the ropes as the glaive made an offended noise.

“Competent? Should you be saying that Mr. I’m-the-marshal-but-somehow-got-”

“-are you going to help me or are you just there to gloat," he interrupted with a snarl.

That got that glaive to burst into action and he sighed in relief as he felt the ropes fall away from his wrist. He rubbed circulation back into his hands and sprung from the chair, making his way to the door but careful to keep out of sight of anyone on the other side.

“Wow, no one told me the marshal was a  _ rude  _ fucker. Do I even get a thank you or-”

“-was anyone following you here or-”

“-nope," the glaive said with a sigh and a shrug. "If they were they’re all dead now.” 

He whipped his head around to stare at the glaive whose smile seemed to have only grown more cocky. (Astrals, he was starting to hate the guy already.) “They are,” he asked in a deceptively still voice.

“Yep, all thanks to your glaive in shining armor, Nyx Ulric, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Cor completely ignored Nyx as he snuck out of the trailer and, what did you know, it seemed that Nyx really did clear out the base trying to rescue him. He poked at one of the obviously dead guards at the ground and scanned the base. There was a trailer on the far end of the area that he hadn’t had the chance to visit and- “So, are we just gonna walk out of here like the pair of badasses we are?”

Oh right, he still had to deal with  _ this _ cocky glaive. “Ulric, if you want to leave, feel free to, but I have a mission to carry out, and I don’t plan on leaving here before I’ve gotten every scrap of information I can manage to.”

It was  _ satisfying _ seeing the glaive stand there with his mouth open like a dying fish. He didn’t give himself the chance to enjoy it for very long before he was already moving. “Okay, I would prefer you call me Nyx, and, I’m not leaving here without you so if you think you’re going to wander around here alone-” He grabbed onto Nyx’s wrist and rudely jerked him in the direction of the trailer he had noticed, careful to guide them through a path they wouldn’t be easily noticed.

(Somehow, they managed to make it through the base without any more reckless actions. At the end Cor had to grudgingly admit they made a pretty good team, even if Nyx’s reaction to that had been to steal a kiss and press a phone number into his hand. Cocky glaive.)


End file.
